Secret admirer
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is Valentine's day and Maura recives a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer asking her out on a date the same night. As she find it impolite not to go, she decides to do that and find out who the mystery man is.


_**Author's Note: I just wanted to make a small Rizzles story and here it is. Happy Valentine's Day everyone :o) **_

* * *

_**Secret Admirer**_  
Maura Isles had always liked Valentine's day, not because she always had someone to celebrate it with. She mainly liked the fact that people gave each other presents and cards that day to cheer each other up. She had in general always liked to see happy couples together, it gave her some sense that there was some happiness and love in the world, spite the fact of all the cruelty. After all being a medical examiner she saw people on the worst day of their lives. This year was no different than any other year, on the way to work she saw older and younger couples giving each other token of their love.

She smiled as she walked into the lab, going up to check if there was any messages for her in the small reception area. The receptionist saw her at once saying, "Dr. Isles, there has been a delivery for you."

"Really?" Maura said surprised. She didn't expect anything as there had been some time since she ordered equipment for her office.

"Yes," said she and handed her a vase with a dozen pink and white roses at least. The young medical examiner smiled as she took it, asking, "Who brought it in?"

"A flowery delivery, there is a card in, maybe that will give you a clue," she shrugged. Maura nodded as she carried it to the elevator to go down to the office. As she pushed the button Frank Jr. came out saying, "Wow, new date?"

"I don't know," she said and smiled at him, truthfully she did not.

"Well someone is trying to get your attention," he said as he continued inside to his desk. Once there he saw his older sister Jane look puzzled at the computer. He smiled at here saying, "Morning Janie."

"Hey," she said, looking up at him.

"Did you catch the latest news?" he wondered with a glint in his eyes.

"What's that?" she wondered curiously.

"Maura got a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer," he said, waiting for a reaction from her.

"Really?" she asked, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't even know she was seeing anyone," said Frankie.

"Neither did I," said Jane as she got up from her desk, adding, "You want a coffee too?"

"Yeah sure," he shrugged, not putting more into it. After all they did drink a lot of coffee. Jane shook her head as she took a detour to Maura's office instead of going to the kitchen. Once there she could hear her friend humming ever so happily. Nothing wrong with that as Maura was usually a cheerful person.

"Hey Maura?" said Jane, once she saw her friend, about to put on her white coat to start that morning's autopsy.

"Hi Jane, what can I do for you?" she wondered polite, glad for the company.

"I hear you had a bouquet of flowers, any idea who it is from?" she wondered.

"No the card only said to the most beautiful woman in the world, I love working with you, see you at seven at the bar, although it did not specify which bar," she answered. She was just to assume that since it was someone that worked with them, it was the regular bar all the cops went to. After all it was easy to find, and whoever it was would easily find her.

"Bet it is the new cop at the PD," Jane teased, knowing Maura hated that guy.

"I so hope not, I am not sure if I even should go. For all I know it can be a stalker. Although it would be impolite not to go," she reasoned. After all whoever it was had gone through the trouble of finding her flowers. In worst she could have carried a gun, not that she owned one, but she could have asked Jane. No that was just silly she figured, then again she always carried pepper spray in her purse.

"Well at least you have a date for tonight, which is more than I can say for me," Jane sounding ever so sad.

"I can always not show and come to you, if you want?" Maura was trying hard to get out of it. She really didn't like this, or meeting someone she didn't know who was. Her dating history was not the best.

"No, go, have fun with whomever it is, it might be someone totally gorgeous," the brunette encouraged her friend.

"Come over and tell you all about it later?" Maura wondered, after all Jane was her best friend. And that was what they did, laugh about how silly it had been and everything.

"Sure thing," said Jane, adding, "Is that my body you are looking at?"

Maura eyed her up and down saying, "I say you are looking alright, but you do have a stain on your shirt."

"Mauraaa!" Jana groaned, rolling her mocca brown eyes at her.

The young medical examiner laughed saying, "It is not, I will send you a message when yours is ready. Are you up for lunch later?" she wondered.

"Sure, I'll text when and where," said Jane, giving her a small hug, before vanishing out, before Maura had time to ask about why the hug. She decided to just go on with her work and try not to put too much into the date the same night. She looked at her body saying, "So Mister. Nolan, I do believe we have a date first. Shall we start?"

Of course the corpse didn't answer back, after all it was a corpse, that of course didn't discourage the young woman. Instead she started on her task as she always would by putting on a pair of gloves, before making her Y-incision.

* * *

Maura was going through her closet, not finding anything to wear for her date. It wasn't as much as she didn't have anything to wear, because that she did. It was rather a case of she didn't know what to wear, because she didn't know who she was going to meet. It was Valentine's day after all and she wanted to make a good expression with whoever it was.

Even Jane had tried to calm her down over lunch. She had told her that she would be fine, that whoever it was couldn't be all bad, and Maura for sure was not. She sighed and figured she was just being silly, and ended up with a black skirt with a flowery pattern, a matching red blouse and a black blazer. It would just have to do. She added a pair of black heels and makeup, before she left the house.

* * *

As she didn't know who she was meeting, she sat down in a booth, figuring whoever it was would find her. She even ordered a glass of white wine while she waited. Her nerves was working on a high gear, her mind railing on to who it might be, seeing cop after cop walking through the door. No one came to join her thought, and as the clock went pass 7 pm her heart was starting to sink. She really hope she wasn't stood up, and so she decided to wait for a little while longer. She took another sip of her glass and looked through her messages, nothing new there.

Just as she was about to order another glass she heard a too familiar voice, "Hi beautiful."

"Jane, it was you, I never would have guessed," Maura looked up at her friend. She smiled.

"Well a lovely lady as yourself, should get roses on Valentine's day," Jane said slowly, as she sat down with a beer.

"Awww thank you, that really made my day," said she and smiled at her. At least she hadn't gotten flowers from someone she disliked.

"I am glad, for the record, this is a real date," Jane said, feeling ever so stupid about it. She had wanted to ask her out for some time, but she lacked the courage to do so.

"Well in so case you are paying, but don't expect a sleepover on the first night," said Maura with a nervous laugh.

"I think I can live with that," said Jane and laughed also, before asking, "You are okay with it?"

"Yes, as long as you don't break my heart which I have a feeling you won't I am," she said and nodded. In a way it made perfect sense as they were already the best of friends, and they spent almost every waken moment together.

"I can assure you Maura that I have no intentions of doing that," said Jane in a soft tone, adding, "You look really stunning in that outfit."

"Thanks," she blushed a bit now, adding, "So should we order."

"In a moment, I got you something, kind of corny, but it is Valentine's day after all," said Jane with a casual shrug.

"I am sure I will like it," Maura said in a reassuring tone.

Jane handed over a small present, she had used a long time to figure out what to get her, even longer finding out what to wear. She ended up with a black suit and a white blouse. Maura opened it carefully, and smiled by the sight of the content, a small bear holding a red heart.

"I love it, thank you, Jane," she reached over the table and kissed her cheek, making Jane blushed. She gave her a nod as you are welcome, before she picked up the menu to order something. Maura eyed her knowing that this would be the best Valentine's day she had had in ages. She didn't mind at all that Jane was her secret admirer, in fact she figured it was just perfect. She took a swig of her beer, and eyed Maura's smile, asking , "What?"

"Nothing, you are just perfect," she said in the softest tone blushing. Jane shook her head and smiled, not minding her quirkiness at all. To her Maura was in every way as perfect as anyone could ever be.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
